I'm Taking My Shadow Back, You Thief
by SlifofinaDragon
Summary: Ever since the Winter Cup, the Seiren High School Basketball Team were camping out as everything seemed to be okay, but turns out they were wrong when Aomine comes in. Naga!AominexKuroko Side: KagamixKuroko Contains Unwilling VORE.


I'm Taking My Shadow Back, You Thief (Vore)

Naga!Aomine DaikixKuroko Testuya

Side:Kagami TaigaxKuroko Tetsuya

After the Winter Cup, the Seiren team decides to take a vacation in camping out in the forest, and everyone agree to it as everyone was partner up in sharing a tent with someone as it was Kagami and Kuroko, Hyuuga and Kiyoshi, Mitobei and Koganei, Izuki and Tsuchida, and since there wasn't enough tents for everyone the last one was Furihata, Kawahara, and Fukuda had to share a tent fit for three as Riko had her own tent with Nigou. Once they got everything all set up, everyone was doing their own chores, but Kuroko was getting a feeling he was being watched as he kept looking around every few minutes, and there would be nothing there every time, but what he didn't know that he was right a she doesn't a pair of dark blue cat like eyes were watching him.

Kuroko was currently helping Kagami with in getting some wood for the fire for tonight as Kagami then said, "Kuroko, could you go get some water for our canteen? I'll finish in gathering the fire wood." "Alright Kagami-kun." Kuroko said as he gives Kagami his pile of stick and takes the water canteens in getting then filled at the stream that was up ahead from where they were at. Once Kuroko left, Kagami continues to gather some more woods as he then heard some rustling from the bushes, and he then said, "Who's there?" There was no reply as there was only a chuckle as he then drops the pile of wood to the ground and he said as he picks up a large stick for protection, "Where are you? Show yourself!" Kagami then heard something rustling as he turns around in swinging his stick at something behind him, but a clawed hand catches it, and a very familiar voice said, "Oh that dangerous, Bakagami." "Ao-Aomine Daiki, What are you-" Kagami was cut off when he felt something scaly wrap his body and Kagami looks at Aomine in fear as Aomine said, "I'm taking back my light, Bakagami." Before Kagami could say anything, Aomine opens his mouth as wide as he could, and Kagami's vision was covered in darkness.

Kuroko was currently filling the water canteen at the springs, but he notice someone was behind him till he hears a very familiar voice said, "I finally found you, Tetsu," Kuroko immediately freezes as he turns around in seeing Aomine just half of him since he was standing in behind of the bushes as Kuroko said, "Aomine-kun, what are you doing here?" "What can I not visit my former teammate of mine, Tetsu." Aomine said as he smirks at him as he looks at Kuroko and Kuroko said, "No I mean, why are you here Aomine-kun?" "Oh I just thought that we could have a reunion of having my shadow back and to be part of the team at Touou Academy." "Aomine said and Kuroko said, "Sorry, but I decline that offer as Kagami-kun is my new light." Kuroko said but that wasn't what Aomine wanted to hear as Aomine sighs and said, "I see well then…" He trails off as Kuroko was about to say something when something scaly wraps around his body and he looks in seeing that it was a body of a Jararaca (A/N: Actual snake name, look it up to see it. Back to the story).

Kuroko looks in seeing that it lead to Aomine's body as it was his lower half and his eyes were cat like as he has claws, fangs, and a fork tongue as he has a bulge in his stomach like he just ate something as Aomine said, "Then I'll just take you by force, Tetsu." Kuroko starts to struggle and Aomine chuckles as he said, "Struggling won't be much help like it did for you Bakagami." "Wh-What did you do to him, Aomine-kun." Kuroko said as he had anger in his eyes and then Aomine brings Kuroko to his stomach a she places his head there as he could hear a familiar voice muffled through his stomach; Kuroko said in shock, "K-Kagami-kun." "Listen carefully Tetsu, I'll let Bakagami out if you join my team. If not, then he'll inside of me for a long time till you join me and to become the Light and Shadow like at Teiko." Aomine said as Kuroko was scared out of his mind and was worried for Kagami's life and he then sighs as he said, "Alright, I'll become your Shadow once more, Aomine-kun." "Good answer Tetsu." Aomine said as he lets go of Kuroko and Aomine starts to gag and cough as Kagami comes out of his mouth as he fall to the ground covered in saliva; Kagami was breathing heavily as Kuroko went up to him as he said, "K-Kagami-kun are you all right?" "Wh-What does it look like, idiot." Kagami said as he looks at Kuroko and then Kuroko smirks a she knew that he was alright, but then Aomine said, "Tetsu, let's go and don't worry he'll be fine I didn't eject him any poison into him or anything." "Alright, I'm coming. I'm sorry Kagami-kun, but the only way to save you… is to go with Aomine-kun." Kuroko said, but before Kagami got to say anything, Aomine grabs Kuroko, and tosses him over his shoulder as he turns around; said, "It was nice seeing you again, Bakagami." Aomine then starts to slither away with Kuroko before Kagami got to say anything as they were out of his sight.

Aomine continues to carry Kuroko as he brings him back to his house and he takes him to his bedroom. Kuroko didn't of what Aomine had in mind as Aomine continues to carry her as he arrived to Aomine's room as Aomine opens the door and slithers in with Kuroko. Aomine then tosses Kuroko onto his bed as Aomine closes the door and locks it as he slithers over to Kuroko as he was scared out of his mind as Aomine slithers over to Kuroko with his signature smirk on his face. Kuroko starts to back away, but only to be grabbed by Aomine's coils as Aomine said, "Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you, Tetsu." "Th-Then let me go, Aomine-kun." Kuroko said as he starts to struggle and Aomine chuckles as he leans down to Kuroko as Aomine said, "No that I can't do since I finally got you back and I'm planning to never to let you go." Before Kuroko could say anything, Aomine opens his mouth as wide as he could and takes Kuroko head first as he is careful with his fangs. Kuroko starts to struggle in trying to get out of his mouth, but it didn't work as Aomine starts to swallow him.

Aomine moans in Kuroko taste as he does indeed taste like vanilla as he hears from Murasakibara when he licked the vanilla ice cream off of his cheek. Kuroko starts to enter the back of his throat as Kuroko continues to struggle in trying to get out, but it still wasn't working. Aomine continues to swallow Kuroko as he was now up to his waist and he then felt Kuroko starting to enter inside of his stomach. Kuroko felt an opening as he knew that it was Aomine's stomach as he still continues to struggle and as he enters he starts to curl into a ball. Aomine finally swallows the last bit of Kuroko's feet as Aomine takes off Kuroko's shoes and socks in so it wouldn't hurt his throat. Aomine gives a few hard swallows in finally swallowing his feet as he sighs in relief and he curls himself like a snake would do when they sleep; he feels Kuroko struggles as Aomine chuckles as he said, "Try all you want Tetsu, but I'm not letting you out at all. Since I just got you back, I plan on never letting you go ever again, and I'm planning to keep it that way." Kuroko doesn't say anything as he continues to struggle, but it was no use as he gives up on struggle and accepts his fate in being Aomine's Shadow once more as he lets the stomach muscle to encase him. Kuroko shivers at the feeling as he knew sooner or later he would have to get used to it.

THE END


End file.
